


Whalebone and Ribbon

by WingsofaBird



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofaBird/pseuds/WingsofaBird
Summary: Asami and Korra surprise each other in the mountains above Republic City. One-shot.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 6





	Whalebone and Ribbon

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Asami said, sitting on the bed next to Korra and squeezing her shoulder. Korra moaned softly and turned her head to plant a sloppy kiss on Asami's hand. Then she cracked her eyes open and looked up at Asami, smiling sleepily. "Good morning," Asami teased, tapping her nose lightly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely," Korra replied with a lolling nod, her speech slurred.

"Uh-huh," Asami said, her eyebrow arched.

Korra chuckled. "All right, all right, I'm up." She swung her legs over the side of the bed, popped a gentle kiss onto Asami's cheek, and stood, stretching her arms above her head. "This surprise must be really something if you're getting me up before dawn."

Asami smiled coyly. "You'll see."

Korra slid the dresser drawer open and took out a pile of clothes. "I don't even get a hint?" she asked playfully, setting her clothes on the bed.

"Nope," Asami replied, her smile broadening.

"All right, I'll guess," Korra said, pulling her shirt over her head. "Is it...another polar bear dog?"

Asami laughed. "No."

Shimmying into her pants, Korra said. "Hm. Is it a new Satomobile to replace the one I wrecked last week?"

"No," Asami replied. "But we really should work on your driving skills."

Korra grinned as she tugged on her sleeves. "You have to admit, though, it was pretty funny to see Mako's face when he realized it was me."

"That was pretty good," Asami replied, suppressing a smile.

Korra sat down on the bed to put her boots on. "So. It's not a polar bear dog, and it's not a Satomobile." She stared into her boot for a few moments, brow furrowed. "Well, I'm stumped. What is it?"

"I'm not telling you, silly. That's why it's a surprise," Asami said.

Korra heaved a dramatic sigh. "Fine. Let's get going, then." She pulled her boots on and stood. "Naga?"

"Definitely," Asami replied. "I don't think my trusty Satomobile could handle the terrain where we're going, even with the latest upgrades."

Korra arched her eyebrows. "Terrain a Satomobile can't handle? Where are we going, the spirit wilds?"

"Stop asking questions and just enjoy the ride," Asami said, brushing past her.

Korra chuckled. "All right."

Naga stood as they walked out the door, her tail already wagging.

"Hey girl," Korra said, scratching her behind the ears. "You ready for a run?"

Naga snuffled in response, her wet tongue swiping her nose.

Asami brought the saddle over, and they strapped it on quickly, working in tandem. Korra swung her leg over and took hold of the handles, Naga shifting excitedly. Asami vaulted on just behind Korra, slipping her arms around her waist.

"You have to at least give me a direction to head in," Korra said over her shoulder.

Asami laughed. "We're headed out of the city into the mountains to the east."

Korra twisted to look back at her. "That's all I get to know?"

"That's all you get to know," Asami replied, giving Korra a peck on the cheek.

Heaving a sigh, Korra nudged Naga with her heels. "Let's go, girl!" Asami tightened her hold around Korra's waist as the polar bear dog lurched into motion, her chin resting on Korra's shoulder. Naga's run, once so foreign to her, had become second nature. Now it was just as comfortable as riding in a Satomobile. Naga sprinted down the city streets, almost deserted in the pre-dawn grey light. A chill wind nipped at Asami's face, and she thrust her cold nose into the exposed skin above Korra's collar.

"Hey!" Korra shouted, violently squirming away. "I'm trying to drive here!"

Laughing, Asami replied, "I'm pretty sure Naga has a better idea of where we're going than you do, maybe you should just let her take over."

"Well, if you'd just tell me where we're going…"

"Not a chance."

Glancing back at Asami, Korra said, "It's a good thing I love you."

Touching her nose to Korra's cheek, Asami said, "I love you, too."

"Hey!"

"Stop here, we'll go the rest of the way on foot," Asami said. Korra pulled Naga to a halt next to a massive boulder.

"If you say so," she said, slipping to the ground and holding a hand out to help Asami down. As Asami accepted it, Korra bent to kiss it. "My lady," she said, sweeping into a bow as Asami stepped down.

"You're adorable," Asami replied, bending to kiss the top of Korra's head. "Now come on, we're almost there!"

Asami led Korra along the mountain path around the side of the boulder. "Stay, Naga!" Korra shouted as Naga made to follow. The polar bear dog sat back on her haunches obediently and cocked her head inquisitively, licking her nose and panting. Korra turned back to face forward, and her eyes widened with awe at the sweeping vista spread out before here.

Asami looked back at Korra with a soft smile, watching her take it all in. The first rays of the sun peeked out over the mountains opposite them, the light glittering over Republic City's skyscrapers and dancing in the harbor waves. Asami interlaced her fingers with Korra's and turned to admire the view herself. From up there on the mountainside, she could see Future Industries, Air Temple Island, the Probending Arena, even police headquarters. Laid out before them was an interlacing web containing years of their past, and, she hoped, even more years of their future.

Slowly, deliberately, Asami shifted her grip on Korra's hand so she could take a knee, her gaze fastened on Korra's face. As Korra turned to look at her, Asami reached into her jacket pocket in a motion she had practiced thousands of times to take out a tiny box. Understanding dawned on Korra's face, and her lips parted slightly as she gasped. Asami popped the box open to reveal a whalebone band.

"Korra," she said, her voice wavering with emotion, "Will you marry me?"

Tears started in Korra's eyes, and a sob escaped her. She took both of Asami's hands in hers and brought her to stand. "Yes! Yes of course!" Asami's face split into a grin, and she hugged Korra tightly as they both laughed through their tears. Korra leaned back for a moment and then slammed her lips into Asami's, taking her breath away with a warm kiss that had more in common with a fireworks display than anything else. She could taste the tears on Korra's face, and she brought her hand up to smooth them away. Korra broke the kiss, grinning and breathless, her forehead resting on Asami's.

"I love you so much, Asami Sato," Korra said.

"I love you, too," Asami replied softly. She took a step back from Korra and removed the ring from the box. Korra held her hand out, and Asami slipped the band onto her finger. Korra kissed her again, both hands cupping her face. Asami clasped Korra's hand with hers, her thumb rubbing the ring.

Korra broke the kiss and said, "I kind of have something for you, too." Korra reached into her shirt and brought out a ribbon with a dangling pendant attached. "I'm still not sure if I'm totally happy with it," she said, pooling the necklace into her palm. "But I guess now's as good a time as any to give it to you."

Asami brushed the pendant with her fingers. It glinted in the dawning sunlight, blue with red lines swirling into the center. "I love it, Korra," she said, smiling warmly. "It's beautiful. Will you put it on?"

Korra smiled broadly, admittedly a little relieved that Asami liked it. "Of course." Asami turned around and swept her hair out of the way as Korra draped the necklace around her neck, fastening it at the back. Asami touched the pendant at her throat, her fingers tracing the swirling lines that already felt familiar. Asami turned to face Korra again, releasing her hair to fall rippling down her back.

Korra slipped her arm around Asami's waist and brought her close, squeezing her gently. Asami tucked her head into Korra's shoulder, and they both gazed out over Republic City in silence for a few moments.

"I was just trying to remember ever feeling this happy before," Korra said, her voice soft and warm, "and I honestly can't. I think this might just be the happiest moment of my life."

Asami closed her eyes and smiled, tears spilling over her cheeks. "Me too."


End file.
